Riddik Ackmin
"Never Trust a Rogue Trader, by the name of Ackmin" Infomation Riddik Ackmin is a Mon Calamari of exotic tastes and well known for his exuberant life, taking pleasure in anything that is new, collectable or unaffordable to most. Ackmin always wears the most extravagant (and expensive) perfume possible.. He is of Aggressive appearance, stands 6'0 high and has piercing blue eyes which complement the cloak he is nearly always seen in, a priceless family heirloom made from sea worm silk. Apart from money, the most important thing to him is his appearance, always kept immaculate to impress suitors when doing business or other exotic and/or illegal activities. With scar ripping down his face, a defaced brand sits on the top of his head presumably from slavery, but where, is anyone's guess. His stature is tall even for the Mon Calamari race, and he can usually be seen enjoying a variety of luxury cigarras. Though many people have claimed to have seen Riddik on Outer Rim Worlds, many are put off track due to the mysterous change of the Mon Calamari skin change. Many have reported Riddik as a Blue Mon Calamari, then to others who reported Riddik as a Red Mon Calamari. Due to this mystery, many reports dissolved and once again Riddik shadows the Galaxy, unable to be detected, due to his skin change, very rare within the Mon Calamari race. Early life Born on Mon Calamari on Year -15 Day 91, during a Great Galactic War. Riddik Ackmin was the Fifth Brother of the Ackmin Clan. Before his childhood could even begin, his Homeworld of Mon Calamari was raided by a Imperial Fleet and Riddik was captured and thrown into Slavery, by a Rogue Imperial Admiral. Sold into a Life of Slavery and a Thyferrian Farming Family, Riddik was forced to work the Alazhi Fields on Thyferra . However, his proximity to the seediest place on Thyferra, and his love of piloting, led him to participate in many of the illegal races, during his Free Time from the Alazhi Fields. His Slave Master, being a prominent Governer on Thyferra, often told Ackmin the tricks of the field, unknowingly teaching Riddik the ways of the Thyferra, to help him gain his way out of Slavery. When Ackmin was fifteen, Riddik and his Slavery Companions were caught in a fight between Pirates and Smugglers, which ended in the death of many of Riddik's Companions. Upon returning to the Alazhi Fields, Riddik and his Companions, full of anger and hatred, stormed the Governer's Mansion and killed every witness inside, murdering the Governer of Thyferra and his Loyal Family. Gaining his freedom, Riddik departed from his Companions and ventured to the Great Cities of the Planet Thyferra, dodging the Major Roads, eluding the law. Upon reaching the closet city of Thyferra, Riddik found himself upon a great starship, exiting the system of Calamari. Far Reaches Upon entering the Sector Trax, the System Bresnan, the Great Starship docked at a Trading Space Station, as Riddik was exploring this new found System to him, by the great, open glass pane. The vast expansion of space encourage Riddik to find his True Belonging. During his short walk back to his Starship, Riddik was encountered by another Mon Calamari of his Race. He was shocked to find this encounter an Ackmin, a Brother of Riddiks. Upon that discovery Riddik was asked to join the Diversity Alliance. Riddik accepted this offer, however this was short-lived, due to Riddik's interest of exploring of the open galaxy and to find his other Brothers who ware spread throughout the Galaxy. Family Brother to Seijin Ackmin (Alive) Brother to Warren Ackmin (Alive) Brother to Dagor Ackmin (Unknown at this time) Brother to Jesfa Ackmin (Dead) *Attire *Weapons and Gear Ackmin is usually never seen without his whip and Golden, Bryar pistol. He is also known to carry a DD6, as well as a variety of explosives and infiltration equipment. When dressed for combat. He is usually escorted by two female bodyguards, a Gran rifleman, a modified R3 (it is able to carry 3 bottles within it, and expel them towards Ackmin at his request), and a varying number of Destroyer Droids. Category:Individuals